The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a flag on a chain. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus that may be coupled to a flag so as to permit a user to swing the flag.
Flags are displayed in front of audiences in a variety of ways. Two ways include displaying the flags on poles carried by people, and displaying the flags on chains carried or swung by people. The two flags are often of different configurations. Pole flags may include eyelets or a sleeve for connection to the pole, whereas chain flags conclude a chain sewn into a sleeve or header of the flag. Because of the time and expense involved in sewing the chain into a flag, chain flags are typically not compatible with pole applications, and vise versa. This incompatibility results in the owner of the flags having to maintain multiple versions of the same flag based on how it is to be displayed.
What is needed is a method for displaying the flag that overcomes these disadvantages. The present invention does this in a novel and unobvious way.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is an apparatus for holding a flag having a sleeve therein, comprising a first member attachable to the flag within the sleeve at a first location, and a second member attachable to the flag within the sleeve at a second location. Also, there is a flexible line connected to the first member and to the second member. The apparatus also includes a handle for holding the apparatus by hand.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be apparent from the description of the preferred embodiment, the drawings, and the claims to follow.